hansel_gretel_witch_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Gallery
This is collection of posters and screenshots of the Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters film. For the plot and further information, visit Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters (film). KyGKpyVa.png|Keep Calm and Cast spells. PhMwCJsW.png|Keep Calm & Hunt Witches. IvtqkBqJ.png|Keep Calm and hunt Witches. H&G EV.png|Hansel & Gretel. Poster.jpg|Witch Hunters poster. Hansel & Gretel-Witch Hunters poster 4.jpg|Augsburg poster. Hansel & Gretel-Witch Hunters poster.jpg|Hansel & Gretel snowy wallpaper. WitchingHours 014.jpg|Gemma in The Witching Hour interview. Edward watches as Gretel is being beaten.jpg|Edward. Gretel & The Sheriff.jpg|Gretel places her gun on the back of the sheriff's head. WitchingHours 015.jpg|''The Witching Hour''. MeetEdward 022.jpg|Behind the scenes of Meet Edward. Gretel in the woods.jpg|Gretel in the woods, before her attack. Hansel...jpg|Hansel and Gretel arrives... Adrianna with the father.jpg|A happy Adrianna with her husband. Tall Witch's House.jpg|The Tall Witch's House. Gretel.jpg|Gretel aims at Muriel. Warrior.jpg|Young Gretel. 01011.jpg|Behind the scene of Edwards and Gretel's encounter. Gingerbread House.jpg|The Gingerbread House. Mina with Hansel.jpg|Mina tends to a wounded Hansel. Hansel falls.jpg|Hansel falls to the ground. Ben & Gretel.jpg|In Ben's room. Hansel image.jpg|He takes aim during the raid. Eating candy.jpg|Young Hansel eats candy. Looking down at the Desert Witch.jpg|They stare at the Desert Witch. Adrianna with the father at the house.jpg|Adrianna with her husband and Hansel & Gretel. Desert Witch's monster form.jpg|The Desert Witch's monstrous form. Gretel with Ben.jpg|She stares at Ben. Augsburgs homes.jpg|Augsburg at night. The town square.jpg|The town square. Hansel threatens the trackers.jpg|Hansel aims at the trackers. Witch causes a house to explode.jpg|A house explodes. Hansel & Gretel burn the Candy Witch.jpg|They watch as the Candy Witch burns. Opening credit with Hansel.jpg|Hansel. Opening credit with Gretel.jpg|Gretel. Market.jpg|Marketplace. Looking at the Tall Witch.jpg|Looking at the Tall Witch. Hansel, looking at the tracker.jpg|Hansel, in the pub. Looking at the tracker.jpg|Gretel sees the tracker. Dead tracker.jpg|Dead tracker!!! Horned Witch, captured.jpg|Horned Witch is captured. Looking at Edward.jpg|Gretel stares at Edward. Jackson with Hansel & Gretel's toys.jpg|Jackson. Hansel And Gretel HD Wallpapers wiki background 3.jpg Hansel And Gretel HD Wallpapers wiki background.jpg Opening credit with film name.jpg|Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. Forest in opening credits.jpg|The woods in the opening credits. Before the Horned Witch.jpg|In the forest. With Redhead & Horned Witch.jpg|With Redhead & Horned Witch. Gretel in the desert.jpg|Gretel in the desert. Hansel in the desert.jpg|Hansel in the desert. Before the Horned Witch.jpg|In the forest. At Desert Witch's house.jpg|At Desert Witch's house. Talks to Hansel about Blood Moon.jpg|Talks to Hansel about the Blood Moon. Looking at the tall witch.jpg|Looking at the tall witch. Seeing the trap.jpg|Muriel sees the trap. Mina with Hansel...jpg|Mina looks at Hansel. Horned Witch smiles.jpg|Horned Witch smiles. Gretel's Revolver 2.jpg|Aiming at the sheriff. With Muriel..jpg|They see Muriel. Killing a witch.jpg|Gretel killed a witch. Conjuring.jpg|Tll witch uses her powers. Agrokinesis.jpg|Killing a tracker. Pyrokinesis skills.jpg|Before setting fire to the town. Using sensoty sync.jpg|Redhead Witch uses sensory synchronization. Witch Hunters banner.png|Witch Hunters banner. Gretel fights HW.jpg|Gretel fights a witch. Grimoire.jpg|Grimoire. background 2.jpg|A wallpaper of the duo. Flies away.jpg|She flies away. Shooting muriel....gif|Shooting Muriel. With crossbow.gif|With crossbow. Lighting a candle.jpg|Lighting a candle. Muriel speaks to the duo.jpg Settin the trap.jpg A witch image.jpg|A witch image. Desert witch.jpg|Desert Witch. Gemma as Gretel.jpg|Gemma Arterton as Gretel. Witch imahes.jpg|Witch image. Hansel with weapons image.jpg|Hansel with weapons image. Yells at Hansel.jpg|Yells at Hansel. Reading the papers.jpg|Reading the papers. They listens to Hansel.jpg|They listens to Hansel. Lighting a candle.jpg|Lighting a candle. Watching her burn.jpg|Watching her burn. Wikia-hero-image|Wikia Hero image. Tals to sheriff.......jpg|Confronting the sheriff. With d girl.jpg|Speaking to the woman at the bar. With the disk.jpg|Horned Witch with the disk. Mina & Hansel at the spring.jpg|Mina & Hansel at the spring. Ed.jpg|He hears Gretel. GlasshouseMurderer.jpg|Hansel's shotgun. Looking at Edward....jpg|Looking at Edward. With crossbow.jpg|Gretel with her crossbow. Muriel looks at Gretel.jpg|Muriel looks at Gretel. Mexican poster.jpg|Mexican poster. Teasing Lucas.jpg|Teasing Lucas. Mary....jpg|Mary sleeps. Pyro.jpg|Testing the potion. Muriel talks.jpg|Muriel talks. Saving Edward.jpg|Saving Edward. Tree.jpg|Hansel is stuck on a tree. MeetEdward 005.jpg|Gretel and Edward. Behind the scenes 4.jpg|Behind the scenes. Opening cred..11.jpg|A burning poster. Blood Moon image.jpg|Blood Moon image. Poster of H & G-WH 3D.jpg|A poster. Reading the Grimoire.jpg|She reads the spell book. In a deleted scene.jpg|Redhead Witch in a deleted scene. Fotor0211120845.png|Valentine collage. Wl.jpg|Witch's lair. Movie-film.png|Witch Huunters collage. By Lauren452 (3).jpg|A fan art by y Lauren452. Tavern poster.jpg|Tavern wallpaper. In the forest.jpg|In the forest. By Cristiano-LoLDark.png|A fan art of Hansel & Gretel. The last of their father.jpg|The last of their father By Mayank94214.jpg|A fan art of Hansel & Gretel. MeetEdward 011.jpg|Behind the scenes of the Meet Edward special feature. Reinventing 039.jpg|Gemma during the Reinventing Hansel & Gretel special feature. Characte5.png|Character collage. MeetEdward 012.jpg|A picture of the Meet Edward special feature. Category:Entertainment Category:Gallery Category:Witch Hunter